Electronic Entertainment Expo 2019
Electronic Electronic Expo 2019 is the 25th Electronic Entertainment Expo, happening in Los Angeles from June 11-13, 2019 with most of the publishers have their press conferences in the days prior. Nintendo at E3 Nintendo will start their E3 2019 activities on June 8 with tournaments for Super Mario Maker 2, Splatoon 2 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Super Mario Maker 2 tournament featured notable influencers competing on Nintendo made courses while the other two tournaments featured teams from around the world that won regional championships. Nintendo Direct The Nintendo Direct will take place at 9 am PST on June 11 and focus on titles launching in 2019. It featured many games including * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (DLC fighters) * Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age * Luigi's Mansion 3 * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Trials of Mana * The Witcher 3 * Fire Emblem: Three Houses * Resident Evil 5 & Resident Evil 6 * No More Heroes 3 * Contra: Rogue Corps * DAEMON X MACHINA * Panzer Dragoon * Pokémon Sword and Shield * Astral Chain * Empire of Sin * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order * Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 * Animal Crossing: New Horizons * A sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Nintendo Treehouse Live Following the Nintendo Direct, Nintendo will stream during the expo hosted by Nintendo Treehouse Other Press Conferences The other press conferences will occur over the weekend prior to the expo. These times are according to PST. * EA - June 8, 9:30am * Microsoft - June 9, 1:00pm * Bethesda - June 9, 5:30pm * Devolver Digital - June 9, 7:00pm * E3 VR Showcase - June 10, 9:00am * PC Gaming Show - June 10, 10:00am * Ubisoft - June 10, 1pm * Limited Run Games - June 10, 3pm * Kinda Funny Games - June 10, 4:30pm * Square Enix - June 10, 6pm Featured games The following is a list of games announced or featured at E3 * Atooi Collection (Limited Run Games) * Castlestorm II (Zen Studios) * Circuit Superstars (Square Enix) * Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (Activision) * Cris Tales (Modus Games) * The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics (En Masse Entertainment) * DOOM Eternal (Bethesda) * Disgaea 4 Complete+ (NIS America) * Disney Tsum Tsum Festival (Bandai Namco) * Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age (Square Enix) * Dragon Quest Builders 2 (Square Enix) * A Duel Hand Disaster: Trackher * Elder Scrolls Blades (Bethesda) * Final Fantasy 8 Remastered (Square Enix) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Remastered (Square Enix) * The Gardens Between * Gods & Monsters (Ubisoft) * Just Dance 2020 (Ubisoft) * The Last Remnant Remastered (Square Enix) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Nintendo) * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga (Warner Bros.) * The Lord of the Rings: Adventure Card Game (Asmodee Digital) * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (Sega) * Minecraft: Dungeons (Microsoft) * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Bandai Namco) * One Night Stand * Oninaki (Square Enix) * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (Sega/Atlus) * Pokémon Sword and Shield (Nintendo) * Police Stories * Romancing SaGa 3 (Square Enix) * SaGa Scarlet Grace: Ambitions (Square Enix) * Spiritfarer (Thunder Lotus) * Spyro Reignited Trilogy (Activision) * The Witcher 3 (CD Project RED) * Wolfenstein: Youngblood (Bethesda) Gallery Tournaments E3 2019 Super Mario Maker 2 Invitational 2019 photo 01.jpg E3 2019 Super Mario Maker 2 Invitational 2019 photo 02.jpg E3 2019 Splatoon 2 World Championship 2019 photo 01.jpg E3 2019 Splatoon 2 World Championship 2019 photo 02.jpg E3 2019 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World Championship 2019 photo 01.jpg E3 2019 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World Championship 2019 photo 02.jpg Day 1 E3 2019 - Day 1 - Photo 01.jpg E3 2019 - Day 1 - Photo 02.jpg E3 2019 - Day 1 - Photo 03.jpg Featured Games Category:E3 Category:Events